


Numb

by KatsInSpace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, friends aren't being very good friends, sheriff is not doing good at being a dad, someone canon!au, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years now, Stiles has been feeling mistrusted, ignored, and unwanted by many. Especially by those closest to him. Pre Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles and Sheriff](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/131531) by stilestold. 



> Kind of canon!au at season 5, mostly stiles-centered. There's no Stalia though, they dated but broke up in this story. I haven't watch season 5 so if I get some stuff wrong, I'm sorry. Based on a tumblr post.  
> Warnings:  
> Depression, swearing

 Ever since his mother died, he felt as if he and his dad were drifting apart. They never spoke about her either, just preferred to act as if she never existed in the first place. Perhaps that's where he got the habit of ignoring all his problems until they passed. And when someone spoke of her, usually Stiles himself, the other just quickly changed the subject. The years after she passed, his dad dove himself deep into his work and when he was home and awake, he was always drinking. So Stiles never really saw his dad much after that. He wasn't even there to witness his panic attacks, and when he was, he was too drunk to remember or to do anything about it. So he had to deal with it himself.

Luckily he had Scott with him so he wasn't completely alone.

But he couldn't always help, like that one time when his father was drinking, he told him something. Well, he really shouted it really. He was at the dining table, an almost empty bottle of hard liquor near him. His dad just stared right up at him, a stare of disgust, anger, and frustration. “Sometimes I wish you were never born,” he uttered out to the almost eleven year old Stiles at the time, a few months after she died. “When it hit me that she was really gone, I thought “How the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid?” This hyperactive little bastard that keeps ruining my life!”

It hurt him really badly, like a knife to the heart. He felt unloved. And despite his father saying that he regretted saying it and that he didn't mean it a few minutes later, Stiles couldn't help but keep it in his mind the rest of his life. That memory always lingered in the back of his mind, even when his father didn't even remember saying that.

During a young age, Stiles was diagnosed with ADHD. ' _Maybe that's where he got “hyperactive little bastard” from,_ ' Stiles thought bitterly. He couldn't keep still or keep his mouth shut. And eventually, he learned to accept that it was a huge part of him. So when his dad told him that he expected his teacher to tell him that he would get straight A's with no behavior issues, he was hurt. It was basically telling Stiles that his dad didn't like a huge part of him.

That was during the start where he and Scott found out about the supernatural. So naturally, he had to keep it a secret so his dad would be safe. But secret after secret, his dad just couldn't stand it anymore. And when they asked for help with figuring out who the Kanima's master is and when asked “why,” Stiles said to trust him, but he didn't. Stiles understood why he wasn't to be trusted but when his dad followed it up with “Scott I trust,” it twisted that knife in his heart, making it hurt more.

So when he told his dad about the supernatural, he thought it would make his dad realize everything and trust him again. But it didn't. Instead, his dad didn't believe him and only believed “perfect” Scott. What made it even worse was when Stiles was seeing everything the Nogitsune made him do, he didn't remember everything but he remembered some. And one of the things he remembered is his dad saying “To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak.” It twisted that knife even more. That told him that even before the supernatural, when he was keeping the most secrets, his dad didn't trust him, that he never did.

His mom did though. She's the only person that trusted him and believed him. Even with the most crazy and unbelievable stories, she believed him. Said that she loved that about him. No one believes him now, except for Derek. Despite dating Jenniffer who he hadn't realized was the darach at the time, he believe him. Derek believed the ADHD kid over his girlfriend that said woman had his dad captured. But that doesn't really matter much now since he's gone, and that no one else trusts him.

They never believe him when he tells them someone is trouble. And most of the time, he ends up being right. Yet, they still don't believe him.

But what was the cherry on top, is what happened when his father told he and Scott that he had a date. What hurt the most, what basically made the twisted knife in his heart almost gut him out, is “Thank you, son I should've had.”

He just couldn't stand it anymore.

Stiles kept to himself. He knew that there were dangers in Beacon Hills and that he should help, but it didn't really matter anyway. He's only _human,_ not _nearly_ as powerful as anyone else. And he couldn't even use strategic skills when everyone ignored him and didn't believe him.

They could handle it themselves.

Stiles had himself locked in his room ever since his dad said that. His windows were lined with mountain ash, latch locked, and curtains pulled close completely. His door was locked, his nightstand desk against it so if it were unlocked no one could get it. He needed to make sure no one could bother him as long as possible. He had took bottles of water and some snacks into his room. He only came out when he made sure that his dad was gone and everyone else was at school.

But hardly anyone ever came by so it didn't matter. And even though he didn't want to see anyone, it hurt him more. It made him hurt knowing that no one cared enough to see if he was okay, and it had been five days since he stayed in his room on Saturday. Almost a whole week and no one said anything.

It kind of made him wonder if he's wanted. His dad didn't want him, but did his friends?

A few more minutes passed and there was no sound except for his breathing. No texts, no calls, no knocking. Nothing. Stiles sighed deeply and just buried himself further into the blankets.

It wasn't until hours later when he heard a knock sound on his door. “Stiles?”

It's his dad.

He said nothing.

“Stiles?” He repeats in the same tone, slightly annoyed and firm. He knocked on the door again. “What's this about you not showing up for classes this week?”

He didn't say anything. Stiles heard his dad try the door knob but sighed with frustration when he realized it was locked. “Stiles!” He rose his voice as he knocked again, but with a little more force. After a few more minutes, his dad gave up. “Darn kid,” he says, the voice fading away slowly.

Stiles just covered his face with the blanket.

After that, the texts and calls started. It was as if they finally noticed he was gone. As if his dad told them.

He didn't bother to pick up or check them though. They didn't actually care. If they did, they'd have noticed he was gone without someone telling them. They'd have noticed that something was wrong in the first place. They'd have actually paid attention to him.

A day later, they actually came over to see if he was okay. ' _Frauds._ '

“Stiles?” A gentle knock on the door.

He was shocked to hear that Scott is the first one to drop by. He expected someone else, because he was _always_ too busy with his girlfriend Kira, his first beta Liam, and evil Theo.

“Stiles, open up and let me in,” he tries the door knob. “We've missed you, buddy.”

' _Sure you have,_ ' Stiles scoffed to himself. They were just saying that. They never even noticed he was gone.

“I know you're awake, I can hear your heartbeat,” he says a bit more gently than before.

“Just fuck off and leave me alone,” his voice is a bit hoarse since he had not used it for the past few days.

“ _No_ Stiles,” Stiles hears him sit down and a soft bump signaling to him that he is sitting against the door. “I'm not leaving until you let me in and you talk to me.”

“You're wasting your time,” he says bitterly.

Not wanting to hear him anymore, he takes his headphones and phone plays music.

It felt like hours until Scott left. Which was when his dad arrived.

“How long have you been here?” His dad asks Scott, hearing a grunt which told Stiles that he helped him up.

“From after practice.”

“Geez kid, go home and rest, I'll take care of him,” his dad tells Scott with a caring tone.

“Tell me if he says anything.”

A minute or two later his dad speaks. “Stiles,” his tone harsher.

Hope now goes away. He thought that since he was acting gently with Scott, that he would do the same with him. But he was proved wrong.

“ _Stiles,_ open this door right _now,_ ” he waits awhile but when he realizes that Stiles isn't moving, he speaks again. “Stiles, if you miss one more day of school, you'll _fail_ this quarter.”

' _Which is all that you seem to care about when it comes to me,_ ' Stiles feels his eyes water but no tears fall.

“Stiles, did you hear me?” One loud thud could be heard. “ _Stiles!_ ” A loud sigh is followed after about five minutes. “ _Fine,_ I'll contact the school and say that you were out sick. But on Monday, you _will_ be going to school whether you like it or not.”

The next day, both Stiles and Lydia show up together.

“Stiles,” Lydia calls out. “Come on, talk to us. You've been ignoring our texts and calls. You're starting to seriously worry us.”

A few seconds after Scott talks. “And we could use your help too.”

“Leave. Me. Alone.”

Scott sighs. “Come on, we need to find Tracy before she makes even more trouble.”

The next night, when his dad has a late shift, Stiles deems it safe to go out of his room without seeing anyone. He had ran out of food that he had gotten last week. And the reason why it lasted so long is because Stiles had hardly ate the whole time.

When he enters the kitchen, he sees someone sitting in the kitchen. He's about to turn and rush back into his room when he hears them speak. He stops, “Poor Stiles with no one believing him. But it'll make this easier on me.”

It was Theo.

And before he knew it, Stiles was out cold.

He had faded in and out of consciousness sometimes for a short while, but he couldn't remember anything. Everything that happened was still a blurry memory to him.

He doesn't know when he wakes up but when he does, he knows that he's in the hospital nd everyone is around him. They start chattering at the same time.

“Stiles!”

“We were so worried!”

“You were out for four days.”

“Don't do that again.”

“You were right.”

“The doctor said you were malnourished.”

Too overwhelmed with the amount of people here, his heart starts to beat extremely fast and he presses the call for the nurses on the remote on the bed. Moments later, a nurse, not Ms McCall, comes in. When she notices how fast his heart is going, show speaks loudly. “I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave.”

That seemed to have made them all shut up and stare at the nurse with an incredulous look.

“His heart beat is beating too fast and that is not good for the patient, so please exit the room.”

His friends sigh but his dad doesn't move. “And I'll just-”

“ _Everyone_ please.” the nurse repeats.

He reluctantly stands and exits the room.

“How are you feeling?” She asks once the door is closed.

-.-numb-.-numb-.-numb-.-numb-.-

Stiles wakes up the next day to see someone sitting by his bed stand. At first he panics a bit, thinking his dad had skipped his shift to seem him but realizes it's not him nor someone from yesterday.

It's _Derek._ “What are yo-” Stiles coughs from how dry his throat is.

“Drink first,” he says, grabbing the water bottle on the table beside him and opening it up. He leans closer and helps Stiles sit up first. Stiles parts his lips when Derek brings the bottle to his lips. He slowly tilts it up, letting the water in little by little. After a fourth of it is gone, Derek caps the bottle and places it back on the table.

“What are you doing back?” Stiles repeats his question. He's still shocked though. He for sure thought that Derek wouldn't come back.

“Scott called and told me what happened,” Derek says, taking a plate and a work which was next to the bottle. He cuts some of the pancake and dips it into the syrup before bringing the plate closer to Stiles so the syrup wouldn't drip.

Stiles takes it in and eats it. “You actually came back for me?”

“They were getting worried-” Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “-because you cut yourself off from them then was taken. And _don't_ sigh, they were worried.”

“Didn't seem like it,” Stiles says, a bit bitter still. “They never noticed I was gone until my dad told them. If they actually cared, they would have noticed sooner. _And_ believe what I say,” Stiles took a short pause. “You were the only one that believed me,” he says softly. Another pause, but longer this time. “You and my mom.”

“Stiles,” he says in a gently tone. “I can smell the amount of anxiety and worry they had from outside the door. And that was from _last night._ They care about you.”

“Funny way of showing it,” his voice breaks, eyes watering as he turns away. “They ignore me, don't believe, don't trust me. Even my dad and Scott.”

Derek is silent for a bit, before he places the plate back down to lean next to Stiles. “Did you tell them?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“They should know.”

“They're not going to believe me.”

“Then tell _me,_ ” Stiles looks Derek straight in his eyes. “You shouldn't keep in bottled in, _I_ should know.”

“Won't you just leave again?” Stiles asks softly.

“Do you want me to stay?”

 

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Hernando-Hale if you want to drop by. Maybe even leave some prompts.


End file.
